


The Drowned, Sea-Tossed

by Bryn Lantry (Bryn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-01-01
Updated: 1989-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn/pseuds/Bryn%20Lantry





	The Drowned, Sea-Tossed

##  
#  
  
Perhaps you have forgotten  
that once, my mentor, you said,  
'your hair traps my fingers  
like spiders' web  
and the shadows in your eyes  
mystifies me  
like an alien gloaming.'  
#  
– you, my genius, who  
interprets in numbers  
the paradoxes of matter,  
who defines the universe:  
you were perplexed  
by the hue of my eyes,  
by the richness of the gold of my hair.  
Told you so, told you so,  
there's things Egrorian doesn't know.  
#  
I lie passive in huge rolling tides.  
I am Spanish doubloons – pure gold  
half eaten  
by the acid of the salt of the sea.  
And you, covetous to the last  
of your festering green doubloons,  
heartbroken pirate, you never swam free  
from the shipwreck of your arrogant dreams  
but sank, and gazed on ruin, and rotted.  
#  
That temple where I worshipped,  
your brain,  
the magnesium-white beauty of those  
tender grey coils,  
your brain that charmed and seduced me,  
in grief for my charms which seduced you  
rots as my face rots.  
#  
But, my hero,  
do you assume my skin –  
withered in a millisecond –  
in a millisecond ceased  
to cry for your touch?  
#  
As one who impotently yearns  
to create, must in spite destroy instead,  
so your frustrated will to love  
diverts into will to harm...  
#  
Dementia rolls through you  
like the corrupting sea through spars and gold  
that reek of decay,  
like acid age through mouldy me.  
From the wild tide you grasp at me,  
my tyrant,  
splendid with madness pathetic in your eyes,  
my god,  
and we giggle

##

##


End file.
